Atrum Futurae
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: Was währe wenn Tyson den letzten Kampf der WM verloren hätte. Das ist unsere Antwort auf diese Frage. Diese FF wurde in zusammenarbeit mit einer Freundin (GoVe-Chan) geschrieben. Pairing: KaiTyson
1. Schmerzen

Titel: Atrum Futurae  
  
Teil:1/?  
  
Autor: SoulofShodow  
  
Email: shadowdragon1@gmx.net / Crowly3781@aol.com  
  
Fandom: Beyblade  
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Warnings: lime, angst, dark, lemon, rape  
  
Kommentar: Nichts gehört uns.   
  
Inhalt: Was währe wenn Tyson den letzten Kampf der WM verloren hätte.   
  
Das ist unsere Antwort auf diese Frage.  
  
Atrum Futurae. Der Titel ist wieder mal in Latein. Es bedeutet düstere Zukunft. Und das ist es auch was die BladeBreakers erwartet.   
  
By Shadowdragon and GoVe_Chan  
  
Pairing: Tala x Tyson, Bryan x Tala, Bryan x Tyson (vielleicht????) Kai x Tyson (später mal),  
  
…(vielleicht habt ihr noch wünsche. Einfach senden)   
  
Es war so schrecklich kalt. Überall nur Eis und Schnee.   
  
Und Dragoon wurde immer schwächer, genau wie er selbst.   
  
„Es gibt keine Verteidigung gegen diesen Angriff. HAHAHAHA!" //Oh ja das kann ich mir vorstellen//   
  
dachte Tyson als er die Feuerkugel hinter Tala sah.   
  
Er war am verzweifeln. Den nächsten Angriff würde Dragoon nicht überstehen.   
  
Nach dem ersten Kampf war sich Tyson noch so Siegessicher gewesen.   
  
Und er sollte Recht behalten.   
  
Als Tala´ s Bitbeasts Angriffen brachen der blaue (1) Drache und er selbst zusammen.   
  
Auch begann sich die Dunkelheit aufzulösen. Der Eisberg brach auseinander.   
  
„TYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!" //Kai// dachte der gerufene bevor ihn einer der herabfallenden Eisbrocken traf   
  
und alles schwarz wurde. Er sah nur noch Tala´ s grinsendes Gesicht.   
  
„Tala bring den Jungen her." Hörte dieser Boris sagen.   
  
„Ja Gaspadin." mit diesen Worten packte er den Bewusstlosen Tyson und schleppte ihn in Richtung DemolitionBoys   
  
„Lasst Tyson in ruhe." Rief nun wieder Kai.   
  
„ÄHHHHHH. Was soll das den jetzt?" Jazzman schien erst mal gar nichts zu peilen. „Naja auf jeden Fall hat Tala gewonnen.   
  
Die DemolitionBoys sind Weltmeister."   
  
Allgemeines entsetzen machte sich bei den Leuten der BBA breit. Sie konnten nur tatenlos zu sehen wie Boris Tyson mit sich schleppte.  
  
##Später in der Abtei##  
  
Tala hatte Tyson in sein Zimmer bringen lassen. Er würde ihn brechen und damit auch Kai.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er das dämmrige Zimmer und sah den Japaner schon auf dem Bett liegen. Noch war er bewusstlos,   
  
aber das würde sich bald ändern.   
  
  
  
Er trat grinsend näher und sprach Tyson an.  
  
„Ty……"  
  
„Tyso…n"  
  
„Tyson…aufwachen…." Langsam fuhr eine Hand über sein Gesicht. Tyson versuchte krampfhaft seine Augen zu öffnen.   
  
Er hatte starke Kopfschmerzen und jede kleinste Bewegung verursachte ihn Übelkeit und Schmerzen.  
  
„Tyson…wach endlich auf…" sagte immer wieder ein und dieselbe Stimme, er kannte sie, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht zuordnen.  
  
„Ahhhhhhh…" ein starker Schmerz auf seiner Brust ließ Tyson laut auf schreien. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einer   
  
Glasscherbe über seinen Brustkorb gefahren wäre.  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen um festzustellen woher dies kam. Als er diese endlich offen hatte,   
  
schauten ihn zwei rot leuchtende Augen an.   
  
„Na endlich, ich dachte du würdest nie aufwachen" antworte Tala lässig.   
  
Er war tief über Tyson gebeugt und schaute diesem in die Augen.   
  
„Ta…la?"  
  
„Weiß du eigentlich wie lange ich schon warte, das du endlich wieder aufwachst?" entgegnete Tala in einen gefährlichen Ton.   
  
„Was…wo bin ich…was soll das" Tyson war mehr als durcheinander,   
  
als er feststellte das er auf einem Bett in einen sehr schwach beleuchteten Raum war.  
  
Er spürte, das hier was nicht stimmt. Und als er versuchte seinen Brustkorb mit der blutigen Stelle zu berühren, wurde ihn bewusst,   
  
dass er gefesselt war.   
  
Seine Arme waren am Bettgestell hinter ihn zusammen gebunden. Genauso wie seine Beine,   
  
die waren auch mit einen Seil umbunden und zogen die knie soweit nach oben, das er sie fast seine Brust berührten.   
  
Aber das war nicht das schlimmste, nein er musste mit schrecken feststellen, das er Nackt war. Und zwar komplett nackt.  
  
Tyson hob seinen Blick und sah in Tala´ s Rotglühenden Augen. Durch den Raum hindurch spürte er, die unheimliche Ausstrahlung dieses   
  
Jungen. Als Tala Tyson grob über die Stelle auf seinen Brustkorb strich, wurde er von dessen Augen losgerissen.   
  
„Was…soll das? Wieso bin ich gefesselt und was willst du von mir?" Tyson wimmerte vor Angst. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht,   
  
was passiert war.   
  
„Du hast gegen mich verloren, und weil wir nicht unbedingt deine Leute im Nacken haben wollten, haben wir uns überlegt,   
  
dich als „Versicherung" mit zunehmen. Tja, und jetzt bist du hier, mir völlig wehrlos ausgeliefert.   
  
Und glaub mir Tyson…ich werde jetzt meinen Spaß haben…" ein teuflisches Grinsen malte sich auf Tala´ s Gesicht ab.  
  
„Bitte……lass……mich…." Tyson liefen vereinzelte Tränen das Gesicht runter, er hatte unheimliche Angst vor Tala und vor dem was auf ihn   
  
zukommen sollte.  
  
Wenig beeindruckt von den Geschluchze was Tyson von sich gab, nahm Tala einen kleinen länglichen Gegenstand von dem Tischen neben sich.   
  
„Sieh mal Tyson, damit werden wir jetzt unseren Spaß haben" sagte er mit einem wirklich dreckigen Grinsen und hielt den Vibrator direkt   
  
vor Tysons Gesicht, der sagte nun gar nichts mehr.   
  
Der kleinere weinte heftig und versuchte sich zu bewegen, was zur Ursache hatte, das die Seile immer tiefer in sein   
  
lädiertes Fleisch schnitten.   
  
„Versuch dich nicht zu wehren, das würde dir eh nichts bringen" spottete Tala höhnisch.   
  
Und mit einem Mal, war der Vibrator nicht mehr vor seinem Gesicht, sondern tief in dem jungfräulichen Körper Tyson´ s.   
  
Tala hatte ihn ohne Vorbereitung, zielsicher in Tysons verborgene Region gestoßen.   
  
Sich aufbäumend schrie der blauhaarige vor Schmerzen auf.   
  
„Na, na, nicht so laut mein Kleiner, wir wollen doch nicht jetzt schon kommen.   
  
Ich verspreche dir, das wird noch viel besser. Ob es für dich besser wird, bezweifele ich zwar,  
  
aber ich für meinen teil werde das hier, in vollen Zügen gießen."   
  
Damit betätigte Tala einen Knopf auf der Fernbedienung die auf dem Tisch lag. Ein weiteres aufbäumen von Tyson signalisierte ihn,   
  
das der Vibrator mit dem vibrieren angefangen hatte. Während sich das Ding heftig in Tyson hin und her bewegte,   
  
nahm Tala eine Glasscherbe und fuhr Tyson über die Brust, den Bauch, die Innen- und Außenschenkel,   
  
hinterließ überall kleine kaum sichtbare Schnitte.   
  
Da Tyson nicht wusste, wo der Schmerz am größten war, in oder auf seinen Körper, zuckte und schrie er aus Leibeskräften.  
  
Mit der Zunge, und Tyson dabei diskret überhörend, fuhr Tala jeden einzelnen Schnitt auf dessen Körper nach.   
  
Er war schon mehr als erregt, diese Laute die Tyson von sich gab, weil er ihn peinigte und demütigte,   
  
machte ihn unwahrscheinlich an.   
  
Tyson hatte schon lange keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen können, er wollte nur noch dass diese Folter endlich aufhörte.   
  
„Mal sehen, was dein großes freches Mundwerk noch so alles kann" sagte Tala mit einem dreckigen Grinsen,   
  
als er nach schier endlosen Minuten des Quälens zu Tyson aufschaute, dieser hatte die Augen und die Lippen fest zusammen gepresst.   
  
Seine Lippen bluten schon vom festen drauf beißen.   
  
Plötzlich wurde sein Mund aufgebrochen und eine windige Zunge erkundete seine Mundhöhle. Eine noch nie da gewesene Übelkeit überkam Tyson.   
  
Tala´ s Zunge war tief in seinen Mund vorgedrungen und versuchte seine mit in den Kuss einzubeziehen.   
  
Die Zunge sollte jedoch nicht lange in seinen Mund bleiben, denn sie verschwand nach kurzer Zeit.   
  
Und plötzlich stieß etwas Hartes und Feuchtes tief in seinen Mund.  
  
Tala hatte sein steifes Glied fast soweit in Tysons Mund gestoßen,   
  
das dieser die Spitze von eben diesem schon am Gaumen schmecken konnte.   
  
„Und jetzt…blas ihn…und wehe du beißt…" Tala stieß sein Glied immer wieder in Tysons Mund.   
  
Eine von Tala´ s Händen faste nach dem Nacken des Japaners und zog den Kopf so ruckartig nach oben,   
  
das Tyson sich fast an dem steifen Glied verschluckt hätte. Er nahm nur noch, das immer lauter werdende stöhnen und keuchen   
  
und die immer fester werdenden stöße des Rothaarigen in seinen Mund war.   
  
Sein ganzer Körper war eine einzige Quelle des Schmerzes. Seine Handgelenke waren schon soweit eingeschnitten, das sie bluteten,   
  
seine Beine spürte er nicht mehr wirklich, zwischen ihnen spürte er aber, wie Blut aus ihm rauslief.   
  
Während seines Aktes hatte Tala den Vibrator noch stärker eingestellt. Und die vielen kleinen Schnitte auf dem Körper des jüngeren(2)   
  
taten ihr übriges.   
  
Doch das war nichts gegen den Schmerz in seiner Seele. Er hatte gedacht dass der Junge nur ein ehrgeiziger Blader war,   
  
aber dass er zu so etwas fähig war hätte Tyson nie geglaubt.  
  
  
  
Der gefesselte wünschte sich nur ein schnelles ende dieser Tortour herbei.  
  
Mit einem Mal spürte er kein hartes feuchtes Glied mehr im Mund.   
  
„Wir…wir wollen…doch, das du auch Spaß hast…" keuchte Tala schwer über ihm.   
  
Tyson noch völlig weggetreten, merkte nur noch wie der Vibrator rausgezogen und etwas größeres und härtest eingeführt wurde.  
  
Mit einem einzigen und festen Stoß war Tala in ihn eingedrungen. Tyson schrie gepeinigt auf, er hatte gehofft dass es nicht   
  
noch schlimmer kommen würde, aber das hier war schlimmer als alles andere zuvor.  
  
Tala war in seinem Element, er stieß tief, fest und hart. Seine Stöße wurden immer ausholender, je weiter er sich rausgleiten ließ,   
  
desto brutaler stieß er wieder hinein. Wie im Rausch wiederholte er dies, immer und immer wieder.   
  
Um ihn herum vernahm er nur Tyson´ s Geschrei und flehen endlich aufzuhören, dies aber spornte ihn umso mehr an.  
  
Seinen Höhepunkt schon in Aussicht, griff Tala zwischen die beiden schweißbedeckten Körper und strich fest und hart über Tysons Glied,   
  
genau im Takt seiner Stöße.  
  
Sekunden später war es soweit Tala stieß noch einmal mit voller härte in den zuckenden Körper unter sich und entlud sich dann in Tyson.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten zog er sich aus dem geschundenen Körper zurück.   
  
„Tyson…dich zu ficken, hat richtig spaß gemacht, vielleicht sollten wir das bei Gelegenheit wiederholen…" sich seines zweiten Sieges   
  
über Tyson sicher verlies Tala den Raum. Zurück lies er einen zusammen gerollten und wimmernden Tyson.   
  
Tala hatte die Fesseln mit dem Glas soweit eingeschnitten, das Tyson sie von selbst zerreißen konnte. Nun lag dieser zusammen gerollt   
  
und blut verschmiert auf dem Bett.  
  
//Wieso…….wieso………..wieso…….wieso…….hilft mir keiner//  
  
Total kaputt, entkräftig und fertig fiel Tyson in einen qualvollen, aber herbeigesehnten Schlaf.  
  
(1)= Ja blau für mich war er immer blau (SD)  
  
(2)= Ich nehm mal an das Tyson jünger is (SD)  
  
Ach ja BITTE Kommis 


	2. AJ

Titel: Atrum Futurae  
  
Teil:2/?  
  
Autor: SoulofShodow  
  
Email: shadowdragon1@gmx.net / Crowly3781@aol.com  
  
Fandom: Beyblade  
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Warnings: lime, angst, dark, lemon, rape  
  
Kommentar: Nichts gehört uns.   
  
Inhalt: Was währe wenn Tyson den letzten Kampf der WM verloren hätte.   
  
Das ist unsere Antwort auf diese Frage.  
  
Atrum Futurae. Der Titel ist wieder mal in Latein. Es bedeutet düstere Zukunft. Und das ist es auch was die BladeBreakers erwartet.   
  
By Shadowdragon and GoVe_Chan  
  
Pairing: Tala x Tyson, Bryan x Tala, Bryan x Tyson (vielleicht????)   
  
Kai x Tyson (später Mal), …(vielleicht habt ihr noch wünsche. Einfach senden)   
  
„LET IT RIP!"   
  
//Tala ich gebe dir noch 1 Minute und wenn du dann nicht hier bist, dann…*grrrr*//   
  
kaum hatte sie das gedacht, betrat schon der rothaarige die Halle.   
  
„Sag mal Tala wie lang wolltest du uns den noch warten lassen?" mit diesen Worten trat das Mädchen aus dem Schatten,   
  
der sie bis jetzt verborgen hatte.  
  
„AJ? Seit wann bist du wider hier?" (vielleicht so zur Erklärung. AJ is auch ein Mitglied der DBoys).  
  
Tala war ziemlich überrascht. Er hatte nicht erwartet dass sie sobald wider da sein würde,   
  
nachdem Boris sie ins Lager geschickt hatte. Und sie Spencer als Ersatz bekommen hatten.   
  
„Vor 10 Minuten bin ich aus dem tiefsten Sibirien eingetroffen. Und wenn finde ich nicht vor? Den Teamchef. Hm, wo warst du?"   
  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an." Fauchte dieser auch sofort.   
  
„Sag mal Tala. Warum bist du so gereizt? AJ hat doch nur gefragt."   
  
Mischte sich nun auch Ian, der den Trainingskampf mit Bryan beendet hatte, ein.   
  
„Lass mal Ian wenn Tala Bockig is, ises nich mein Problem." Damit drehte die blonde Bladerin sich um   
  
und verlies die Halle in Richtung Zimmer. Die Richtung aus der Tala gerade gekommen war.  
  
„Mensch Tala. Warum hast du das gemacht?" fragte nun Ian den Rotschopf. „Hn. Trainieren wir weiter. Die kommt schon wider."   
  
Er wusste nicht wie Recht er haben würde.  
  
AJ lief gerade durch den Gang in denen ihre Zimmer waren und wollte in das welches sie sich mit Ian teilte,   
  
als sie aus Tala´ s Zimmer ein wimmern hörte.   
  
Etwas erstaunt darüber betrat sie das Zimmer ihres Teamchefs und erschrak. Auf dem Bett lag ein verletzter Junge.   
  
Viel konnte sie zwar nicht sehen aber sie wusste dass der Junge hier raus musste. Also schnappte sie sich die Decke,   
  
die sie auf einem Stuhl entdeckt hatte, und wickelte sie um den verletzen. Danach trug sie ihn in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen legte sie ihn auf ihr Bett, welches sich am Fenster befand.  
  
Dann suchte sie einen silbernen Metallkoffer raus.   
  
Der sich nach dem öffnen als Erste- Hilfe Koffer entpuppte.   
  
Aus diesem entnahm sie Verbandsmull,   
  
eine Schere, eine Flasche mit Desinfektionsmittel, Verbände und Pflaster.   
  
Danach holte AJ aus dem Bad eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Tuch.   
  
Damit begann sie das Blut vom Körper des ihr Unbekannten Jungen zu waschen.   
  
Dieser fing an zu schluchzen.  
  
Sie benötigte fast eine halbe Stunde bis sie die Wunden des Jungen versorgt hatte.   
  
Tyson fühlte warme Hände die ihn berührten. Er hatte Angst. Aber es konnte nicht Tala sein, dessen Hände waren kalt.   
  
Als er es endlich schaffte seine Augen zu öffnen, war er nicht mehr in dem dunklen Zimmer.   
  
Dieses war hell. Und über ihm war auch nicht Tala´ s Gesicht zu sehen,   
  
sondern das eines Blonden Mädchens mit Hals- und Kopftuch (So ein Dreieckstuch).   
  
„Hey, wie geht's dir?" fragte diese ihn, als sie bemerkte das er wach war. „Wer bist du?" fragte Tyson verschreckt und wich zurück.   
  
Dabei bemerkte er dass die Fesseln verschwunden waren und an ihre Stelle Verbände getreten waren.   
  
„Ich bin AJ. Und du?" antwortete sie freundlich. „Tyson." War die schüchterne Erwiderung. „Was ist passiert.   
  
Ich hab dich in Tala' s Zimmer gefunden. Du warst schwer verletzt."   
  
Sie sah ihm bei diesen Worten tief in die Augen und sah den Schmerz. Und da wusste sie was geschehen war.   
  
„Oh mein Gott." Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.   
  
//Oh Gott Tala hat ihn Vergewaltigt. Was ist nur mit ihm passiert als ich weg war?//.  
  
Sie wurde von Erinnerungen heimgesucht. Boris hatte ihr vor einigen Jahren dasselbe angetan.   
  
Als Tyson sah das sie es wusste begann er wieder zu weinen, dabei warf er sich dem Mädchen um den Hals.   
  
Er kannte sie nicht, aber er fühlte sich bei ihr sicher.   
  
So saßen sie einige Minuten bis sich Tyson wider von AJ löste. „Sorry." Murmelte er.   
  
„Ist doch logisch das ich dir helfe. Hier." Damit reichte sie ihm eine Schmerz- und eine Schlaftablette,   
  
zusammen mit einem Glas Wasser.   
  
Die schluckte der jüngere [AJ is 16] und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.   
  
Nachdem sie sich sicher war das Tyson schlief, verlies AJ das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Halle.   
  
„TAAALLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" brüllte sie als sie die Halle betrat. Der gerufene, der gerade am gewinnen war,   
  
schreckte auf und verlor deshalb gegen Bryan.   
  
„WAS?" er fuhr herum und blickte das um gut einen halben Kopf größere Mädchen aus rotglühenden Augen an.  
  
„WAS HAST DU MIT DEM JUNGEN ANGESTELLET?"   
  
„WAS GEHT DICH DAS AN?"  
  
„SEHR VIEL WENN DER JUNGE STIRBT!"  
  
„Wieso? Was ist den?" fragte ein extrem verwirrter Ian.   
  
Denn für gewöhnlich verstanden sich AJ und Tala gut.   
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des kleineren.   
  
Hinter ihm stand Bryan und schüttelte den Kopf, das Gesicht unbewegt.   
  
„AJ, was soll das du bist nicht wider hier um rumzustehen." Aufeinmahl war Boris aus einem der Gänge getreten.   
  
„Und warum ist der Junge in deinem Zimmer?"   
  
„Gospodin, ich habe den Jungen in mein Zimmer gebracht um seine Wunden zu versorgen."   
  
Antwortete sie mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie wusste nur zu gut was passieren würde wenn sie wiederspräche.   
  
Boris legte bei den Strafen immer einen ziemlichen Einfallsreichtum an den Tag.  
  
„Ich habe ihn wieder in Tala´ s Zimmer bringen lassen. Du hältst dich von ihm fern."   
  
„Ja, Gospodin."   
  
Boris wusste dass sie nicht wiedersprechen würde.   
  
Aber er wusste auch dass ihr Wille stark war.   
  
Er wandte sich um, um zu gehen, doch dann sprach er sie noch mal an.   
  
„Ach und AJ?" sie blickte auf. „Komm nachher in mein Büro."  
  
Die blonde Bladerin begann zu zittern. //Ich wollte dem Jungen doch nur helfen//.   
  
„AJ?" als Ian sich ihrer Aufmerksamkeit sicher war sprach er weiter. „Wir sollten weiter Trainieren."   
  
Das Mädchen mit der Brille nickte nur.   
  
(AJ Trägt eine, sagen wir mal, Kübelböck Brille. Ich bin aber kein Fan von dem.)   
  
Alle im Team wussten was Boris ihr vor ein paar Jahren angetan hatte.   
  
Ian bereitete sich innerlich schon mal darauf vor heute Abend einige Platzwunden,   
  
Prellungen und Quetschungen zu verarzten.   
  
Boris hatte immer noch die Angewohnheit AJ so ziemlich Krankenhausreif zu schlagen.  
  
Sie Trainierten noch gut 3 Stunden, bis es Abendessen gab.   
  
AJ lies es bewusst ausfallen und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Boris.   
  
Als sie vor der schweren Eichentür angekommen zitterte sie schon wie Espenlaub.   
  
Bevor sie anklopfen konnte wurde die Tür schon aufgerissen.   
  
Vor ihr stand Spencer mit wütendem Blick, der sich aber an ihr vorbei drückte und in einem der vielen Gänge verschwand.   
  
„Komm rein AJ." Boris klang jetzt schon ganz schön sauer.  
  
Die große Engländerin betrat das Büro mit zitternden Knien.   
  
(Ja Engländerin, die einzige nicht Russin in der Abtei. Und mit 1,75m auch nicht gerade klein.   
  
Aber Boris ist in meiner Vorstellung mind. 1,85m groß. Shadowdragon)   
  
Boris stand schon vor seinem Schreibtisch, der aus dunkler Eiche war.   
  
Als sie noch einen Schritt von Boris entfernt war traf sie auch schon die rechte Faust von ebendiesem ins Gesicht.   
  
Durch den Aufschlagwinkel wurde sie mit voller Wucht gegen den Schreibtisch geworfen.   
  
Dabei schlug sie mit den Rippen auf die Tischkante auf. Daraufhin hörte man ihre Knochen knacken.   
  
„AHHH!" nur ihr erstickter Aufschrei war zu hören, bevor ihr Kopf brutal auf die Tischplatte geschlagen wurde.   
  
##15 Minuten später##  
  
„Noch einmal so eine Aktion AJ und du wirst wirklich einen Krankenhausaufenthalt nötig haben."   
  
Inzwischen saß Boris wider hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Mehr als ein schwaches Nicken sah man von AJ nicht,   
  
denn sie versuchte sich nach draußen zu schleppen.   
  
Als sie auf dem Gang stand kam ihr auch schon Ian entgegen. Er half ihr dann auch in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.   
  
Dort versorgte der kleinere erst einmal die offenen Wunden. Danach legte er einen Stützverband um die Rippen,   
  
inzwischen konnte er das schon im schlaf.   
  
„AJ, du solltest mal versuchen dich nicht immer mit Boris anzulegen." „Ich weis Ian." War die leise Erwiderung.  
  
„Bryan und Tala sind nach dem Abendessen in Tala´ s Zimmer verschwunden." Sagte Ian bedrückt.   
  
Er wusste das AJ sich Vorwürfe machen würde.   
  
„Was? Nein Bitte nicht!" flüsterte sie und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
„Hier, nimm das!" und er hielt ihr, genau wie AJ einige Stunden zuvor Tyson,   
  
zwei Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser unter die Nase.   
  
##bei den BladeBrackers##  
  
„Verdammt Kai setzt dich endlich hin." Sagte der junge Chinese genervt.   
  
Kai lief ununterbrochen vom einen Ende des Zimmers zum anderen. „Ray hat Recht.   
  
Es bringt nichts wenn du rumläufst wie ein gefangenes Tier." Meinte auch Max der gerade den Raum betreten hatte.   
  
„Verdammt noch mal mein Großvater hat Tyson in die Abtei bringen lassen. Ich weis nicht wie es ihm geht.  
  
Und dann soll ich mich beruhigen? SAG MAL SPINNT IHR?"   
  
„Kai beruhige dich. Wir werden Tyson schon wider hier her bringen." Mischte sich nun auch Kenny ein.  
  
Seit geschlagenen 4 Stunden saßen die BladeBrackers, die White Tigers, die Majestics,   
  
die All Stars und die Darkblader in diesem Hotelzimmer. Das zerrte auch an den Nerven von allen.   
  
Sie alle machten sich Sorgen um Tyson und versuchten auf ihre Weise ihm zu helfen.   
  
Kenny entwickelte einen Befreiungsplan, dabei halfen die meisten auch tatkräftig mit,   
  
außer die Darkblader und Kai. Max war bei seiner Mutter gewesen um ihr zu helfen.   
  
Die Darkblader standen in einer dunklen Ecke und schienen sich auf irgendetwas zu Konzentrieren.   
  
„Mum hat gesagt das noch ein Team zu uns kommen wird. Die SAINT SHIELDS, sie sollen uns gegen Biovolt unterstützen."   
  
(Ich weis falsche Staffel aber die werden nachher noch benötigt. SD) sagte der Blonde Amerikaner.  
  
„Und wer sind die Saint Shields?" fragte Johnny Misstrauisch. „Äh…also… wiest…ihr." Begann Max zu stottern,   
  
doch er bekam unerwartet Hilfe vom Anführer der Darkblader, Sanquinex.   
  
„Die Saint Shields haben die Aufgabe vier Legendäre Bitbeasts zu fangen. Also wird das ganze in ihrem Interesse sein."  
  
##BBA Laboratorien##  
  
„Mr. Dickinson wie gedenken sie meinen Sohn zu retten?" fragte Tysons Vater aufgebracht.   
  
„Wir versuchen alles!" versuchte dieser den aufgebrachten Mann zu beruhigen.  
  
tbc   
  
PS: Wenn ihr wissen wollt was weiter passiert müsst ihr schon Kommentare schreiben.  
  
By Shadowdragon & GoVe-Chan 


	3. Qual

Titel: Atrum Futurae  
  
Teil:3/?  
  
Autor: SoulofShodow  
  
Email: shadowdragon1@gmx.net / Crowly3781@aol.com  
  
Fandom: Beyblade  
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Warnings: lime, angst, dark, lemon, rape  
  
Kommentar: Nichts gehört uns.   
  
Inhalt: Was währe wenn Tyson den letzten Kampf der WM verloren hätte.   
  
Das ist unsere Antwort auf diese Frage.  
  
Atrum Futurae. Der Titel ist wieder mal in Latein.   
  
Es bedeutet düstere Zukunft. Und das ist es auch was die BladeBreakers erwartet.   
  
By Shadowdragon and GoVe_Chan  
  
Pairing: Tala x Tyson, Bryan x Tala, Bryan x Tyson Tala x Tyson x Bryan, Kai x Tyson (später Mal),   
  
…(vielleicht habt ihr noch wünsche. Einfach senden)   
  
§§ Computer schriebe zu My §§  
  
$$ antworten von My $$  
  
##Abtei Tala/Tyson/Bryan##  
  
„Was fällt AJ eigentlich ein, mir mein Spielzeug zu nehmen, die hat sie doch nicht mehr alle."   
  
Tala war verdammt wütend auf AJ, da sie es doch wirklich gewagt hatte, Tyson aus seinem Zimmer zu holen.   
  
//Dafür wird Tyson jetzt umso mehr leiden//   
  
Tala war sehr wütend auf AJ und um ihr zu beweisen, dass sie sich nicht alles erlauben konnte,   
  
hatte er sich kurz entschlossen Bryan geschnappt und sie gingen zu seinem Zimmer.   
  
  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke mal, dass sie Tyson helfen wollte. Du scheinst ihm ja übel mitgespielt zu haben,   
  
so wie AJ dich angeschrieen hat" kam es von Bryan, der neben dem rothaarigen herlief.   
  
„Ich hatte nur meinen Spaß mit Tyson. Und den werden wir uns beide auch gleich machen,   
  
den ich dulde es nicht, das man mir, das nimmt, was mir gehört" Tala hatte einen teuflischen Gesichtsausdruck,   
  
der nichts gutes verhieß. Man sah ihm förmlich an, dass er mehr als sauer war und das Tyson der jenige sein würde,   
  
der dies ausbaden durfte.  
  
„Hast du es eigentlich schon mal mit einen Jungen getrieben, Bryan?" fragte Tala,   
  
kurz bevor sie seine Zimmertür erreicht hatten.  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ob du es schon mal mit einem Jungen getan hast?"  
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Stehe viel mehr auf Mädchen, das ist doch abstoßend,   
  
wenn Kerle, Kerle ficken." Sagte Bryan ein wenig abgestoßen.  
  
„Das glaubst auch nur du. Als ich Tyson gefickt habe, war es auch das erste Mal für mich,   
  
das ich es mit einem Jungen getan hatte. Ihn aber so hilflos und schutzlos liegen zu sehen,   
  
hat mich tierisch erregt, er hat gewimmert, gefleht und gebettelt, da ist es über mich gekommen.   
  
Ich habe ihn nach Strich und Faden richtig durchgevögelt. Und das war das geilste was ich bis her getan hatte.   
  
Glaub mir also, du wirst deinen Spaß daran haben, Bryan." Damit öffnete Tala die Tür zu seinem Zimmer,   
  
da sie diese soeben erreicht hatten.  
  
Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Tyson konnte sich an das Mädchen erinnern, das ihn aus Tala´ s Zimmer geholt hatte.   
  
//AJ……ja……sie hieß AJ// Sie hatte ihn in ein freundliches und warmes Zimmer gebracht und ihm versprochen zu helfen.   
  
//Sie hat…mir was…gegeben…zum schlafen// Tyson fiel ein, das AJ ihn Tabletten gegen die Schmerzen gegeben hatte.   
  
Jetzt, wo die Tabletten langsam ihre Wirkung nachzulassen schienen, wurde es ihn unbehaglich. Der blauhaarige spürte genau,   
  
dass er nicht mehr bei dem netten Mädchen war. Hier war es kalt und unheimlich, soweit er das spüren konnte.   
  
Es kostet Tyson enorm viel Kraft, seine Augen einen Spalt zu öffnen. Er sah sich im Zimmer um, und geriet verhemmend in Panik.   
  
//Tala´ s…das ist…sein Zimmer…. Nein…bitte…nein// Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er sich bewusst wurde,   
  
das er in dem Zimmer seines Peinigers war.   
  
Das plötzliche knarren der Tür, riss Tyson aus seinen Gedanken, er hoffte inständig, das es AJ und nicht Tala seien würde.   
  
Tyson schloss voller Verzweiflung und Angst seine Augen, wenn es Tala sein sollte, so hoffte Tyson, würde der ihn in Ruhe lassen,   
  
wenn er sehen würde, das er schlief. In der letzen Verzweiflung, das es doch AJ sein könnte, hätte er die Augen immer noch öffnen können.   
  
Aber das Schicksal (1), meinte es nicht gut mit den jungen Blader. Denn keine Sekunde später, hörte Tyson,   
  
die doch sehr bekannte Stimmen.  
  
„Oh, wie süß. Dornröschen schläft noch. Das macht die Sache ein wenig spannender,   
  
oder was meinst du Bryan" Tala schaute zu dem weißhaarigen (2) Jungen, der neben ihm stand.   
  
„Was hast du gemacht Tala, sein Körper ist ja über und über, mit Schnitten überzogen."   
  
Bryan schaute ein wenig entrüstet auf seinen Teamkapitän.  
  
„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich und Tyson unseren Spaß hatten. Aber wenn du dich so anstellst,   
  
machen wir es jetzt ohne Scherben. Vielleicht, ist es auch besser,   
  
ich will ja nicht das unsere kleiner Gast noch verblutet oder sich gar eine Blutvergiftung holt" kam es höhnisch von Tala.  
  
Tyson versuchte krampfhaft nicht zu weinen oder zu sehr zu zittern, was niemand wunderen würde,   
  
da Tyson nackt und ohne Decke auf dem Bett lag. //Bitte…… Bitte…… Lass sie gehen…….//   
  
Eine plötzlich streichelnde Hand auf seinen Rücken, ließ den jungen Japaner erschaudern.   
  
Tala strich über Tysons entblößten Rücken. Er wollte Tyson, auch wenn dieser schlafen sollte, er wollte ihn hier und jetzt haben.  
  
  
  
„Zieh dich schon mal aus, das macht uns die Sache dann einfacher." Kurz ließ Tala von Tyson ab um sich selber aus zuziehen.   
  
Einen Blick zu Seite werfend, sah er dass Bryan zögerte. „Nun mach schon. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass es geil werden wird.   
  
Aber um Tyson vögeln zu können, muss du wohl oder übel ausgezogen sein."   
  
Aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Bryan fing an sich aus zuziehen. Erst dachte er, das Tala ihn verarschen wollte,   
  
aber jetzt sah er Tyson auf dem Bett liegen. Und so wie es aussah, hatte Tala ihn wirklich hart gevögelt.   
  
Es klebte so wohl Blut, als auch noch Sperma zwischen Tysons Beinen. Vielleicht lag es daran,   
  
das er jung war oder auch neugierig, aber jetzt wo auch Tala nackt vor ihn stand, wurde das Verlangen in Bryans Inneren immer größer.  
  
Sich nun total nackt gegen überstehend, schaut Tala seinen Kameraden grinsten an.   
  
„Siehst du, das war doch gar nicht schwer. Du hast einen tollen Körper Bryan. Deinen Schwanz bekommen wir auch noch hoch,   
  
das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde ein bisschen mit unseren Gast spielen, während du zuschaust, das reicht, glaub mir.   
  
Du bekommst bestimmt bald einen steifen, und wenn du dann richtig in Fahrt bist, was du ohne Zweifel kommen wirst,   
  
kannst du Tyson richtig Ficken." Tala´ s Hände gingen auf Tysons geschundenem Körper auf Wanderschaft.   
  
Da Tyson mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und mit dem Rücken zu ihnen lag, strich der rothaarige, über den Nacken,   
  
den Rücken, den Po und die Beine.   
  
//Hilfe…… ich will… das nicht…….// Tyson versuchte noch immer gegen das stärker werdende Zittern seines Körpers zu kämpfen.   
  
Er wollte nicht auch noch von Bryan vergewaltigt werden, er hatte immer noch höllische Schmerzen nach dem,   
  
was Tala mit ihm gemacht hatte.   
  
Aber sein geschundener Körper und seine zerrissene Seele, konnten nicht sehr lange mehr kämpfen.   
  
Tala wurde immer fordernder mit dem streicheln.  
  
Mit einem Mal hatte Tyson, eine von Tala´ s Händen zwischen seinen Beinen,   
  
sie umschloss das Glied das jungen blauhaarigen mit roher Gewalt und begann es zu massieren.   
  
Ein Schauer überzog seinen Körper, als Bryan das sah. Tala leckte mit der Zunge über den Nacken und Rücken,   
  
während seine Hand, den Schwanz von Tyson massierte. Bryan fühlte genau, die Reaktionen, die das auslöste.   
  
In seinen Unterleib fing es an zu kribbeln und es wurde heiß. Desto länger er hin sah,   
  
desto stärker schwoll sein Glied an. Er keuchte laut auf, als er sich selber kurz berührte.   
  
Tala hörte das keuchen, welches Bryan von sich gab, und grinste in sich hinein //das wird ein Mordsspaß//   
  
Tysons Glied nicht loslassend, leckt seine Zunge sich immer tiefer seinen Rücken runter, bis er an Tysons Po angelangt war.   
  
Tala umkreist die kleine verborgene Öffnung, mit seiner Zunge, bis er sie langsam in Tyson versenkte.   
  
Er bewegt seine Zunge kreisend und forschend in Tysons innerem.   
  
Das plötzliche eintauchen, etwas nassen und feuchten ließ Tyson mehr als stark erzittern.   
  
Mit letzter Kraft, riss Tyson, Tala von seinen Po weg. Er hat seine Hände auf Tala´ s Kopf gelegt und ihn so weggerissen.   
  
Tala war total überrumpelt, durch diese plötzliche Aktion, dass er mit seinem Hintern zuerst auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Bryan stand ein wenig überrascht am Bettenden. Er war genau wie Tala zu überrascht, als das er hätte reagieren können.  
  
„Lasst mich… lasst mich… in Ruhe" Tyson versuchte sich gegen die Wand zu drücken, um so weit möglichst von Tala und Bryan weg zukommen.   
  
„Sieh an. Dornröschen hat ja gar nicht geschlafen. Er hat nur so getan, als ob er schlafen würde, wie süß.   
  
Du wolltest uns also zum Narren halten, das mein lieber, hättest du nicht machen sollen. Jetzt zeigen wir dir,   
  
was wir davon halten, wenn man versucht uns zu verarschen."   
  
Tala war Mittler Weile wieder auf den Beinen und stand direkt vor Tyson und sah ihn gemein gefährlich Grinsend an.   
  
„ Tyson, Tyson, es wäre besser für dich gewesen, wenn du wirklich geschlafen hättest. Obwohl, wenn man es so betrachtet,   
  
hättest du ja den ganzen Spaß verpasst, nicht Bryan, was meinst du?" er sah zu Bryan, der ein grimmiges Grinsen auf dem Lippen hatte.   
  
Tala hatte recht, es machte ihn unwahrscheinlich an, wie Tyson, gepeinigt und vor Angst zitternd auf dem Bett vor ihm lag.   
  
Er wollte nur noch, diesen kleinen richtig ficken. Er wollte seinen Schwanz tief und hart in diesen wehrlosen,   
  
zerschundenen und bibbernden Körper stoßen.   
  
Tala stieg auf das Bett und versuchte Tyson an sich zu ziehen. Doch dieser wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen.   
  
Er tritt und schlug nach Tala aus. „Nein……Nein…lasst…mich……ich……will…das…nicht" schrie Tyson, er hatte panische Angst,   
  
er wollte diese Höllenquallen nicht noch mal durch machen.  
  
„Halts Maul!" mit voller Kraft rammte Tala seine Faust in Tysons Magen.   
  
Dieser keuchte erstickt auf und sackte augenblicklich zusammen. „So, nun reicht es aber, du verdammtes Dreckstück.   
  
Wir wollen doch nur mit dir spielen, ich garantiere dir, es wird auch nicht lange dauern.   
  
Bryan ist schon viel zu Geil auf dich um sich lange zurück halten zu können."   
  
Tyson war zu benommen um sich gegen die jetzt kommenden Dinge zu wehren. Tala´ s Schlag hatte ihn ganz schön erwischt.   
  
Er vernahm, das folgende nur, zu seinem Glück schemenhaft, mit.  
  
Tala hatte sich Tysons Schulter gekrallt und ihn so auf den Bauch gelegt. Tysons Kopf lag nun genau über seinem steifen Glied.   
  
„Das kennst du doch schon, Tyson. Nicht beißen, sondern schön saugen und lutschen"   
  
Tala dirigierte sein steifes, und schon von ersten Tropfen nasses, Glied in Tysons Mund.   
  
Durch Tysons nicht vorkommende Verteidigung stieß er es kräftig in den Rachen des jungen Bladers.   
  
Bryan, durch diese Geschehnisse noch heißer auf Tyson, platzierte sich hinter ihn, hob ein wenig dessen Hüfte an,   
  
so das Tyson kniete und drang mit einem heftigen Stoß in das Innere von Tyson.   
  
Jenseits von Gut und Böse, bekam Tyson nichts was um ihn herum passiert wirklich mit.  
  
Nur die Stöße und das immer härter werdende eindringen in ihn, vernahm er nur am Rande seiner Existenz.   
  
Das Blut, welches durch das harte eindringen Bryans, zwischen Tysons Beinen lief, verringerte die Schmerzen nur um ein minimales.   
  
„Ahhh…… Tyson…du…… du…. Bist richtig…gut" kam es stöhnend von Bryan.   
  
Tysons unglaubliche enge veranlagte Bryan immer fester und tiefer in den untenliegenden Jungen zu stoßen.  
  
Aber auch Tala blieb nicht untätig, er drückt Tysons Kopf immer tiefer in seinen Schoß,   
  
so dass der Junge sein Glied tiefer schlucken musste.   
  
Seine Hände krallten sich schmerzhaft in Tysons Haare, als er den Höhepunkt immer näher kommen spürte.  
  
Tiefer, immer tiefer und härter trieb Bryan sein Glied in Tyson,   
  
bis er in einer gewaltigen Explosion in den zitierenden Körper kam. Noch völlig K.O. von seinen Orgasmus,   
  
ließ sich Bryan kurz auf Tysons nieder, während sein Glied wieder erschlaffte.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten, glitt er aus Tyson hin aus und lehnte sich an die kühlende Wand hinter sich.  
  
„Wow! Un… unglaublich, wie… Geil es ist… einen Jungen….zu ficken" sagte Bryan mit noch immer keuchender Stimme.  
  
„Ich…ich weiß…." Kam die stöhnende Antwort von Tala. Dieser stand kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt,   
  
als er plötzlich einen gepeinigten Aufschrei von sich gab.   
  
„AHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" mit voller wuchte sprang er vom Bett und hielt sich seinen zuckenden Schwanz.  
  
„Was!"  
  
„DU VERDAMTTES, KLEINES, DRECKIGES MISTSTÜCK. WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? MICH ZU BEIßEN????????"   
  
mit Zorn getränkten Augen rappelte sich Tala auf und trat mit voller Kraft in Tysons Seite.   
  
Dieser gab kein Mucks von sich, sondern hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, während mit der anderen seine schmerzende Seite hält.  
  
Ein plötzlicher Anflug von Schlägen und Tritten überhäufte Tyson.   
  
Tala schlug und trat nach seiner Seite, den Rücken, den Kopf und allen anderen was er fand.  
  
„Hör auf! Verdammt Tala, hör auf damit" Bryan hatte sich soweit erholt und versuchte mit aller Kraft Tala von Tyson zu bekommen.   
  
„Du bringst ihn ja noch um" sagte Bryan und hielt ihn an den Armen fest.  
  
„Dieser kleine Bastard hat in meinen Schwanz gebissen, was glaubst du wie weh das tut. Wenn er stirbt ist es seine Schuld"   
  
Tala wollte gerade zu neuen anfangen, als er merkte dass sich Tysons gar nicht mehr bewegte oder gar Atmete.  
  
„Verdammt, du hast ihn umgebracht" kam es panisch von Bryan.  
  
„Ach was, der atmet doch noch. Sieh doch, es hebt und senkt sich doch alles." Um noch mal sicher zu gehen, das er recht hatte,   
  
überprüfte Bryan Tysons Herz, Plus und Atmung. Er lebte, aber auch nur sehr schwach.  
  
„Vielleicht kümmert sich ja unsere super tolle AJ wieder um ihn. Ich bin fertig mit ihm. Verdammter Bastard"   
  
Tala hatte sich schon angezogen und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer. Wenig später folgte ihm Bryan.  
  
Zurück blieb ein, mit Blut, Prellungen, Quetschungen und mehr tot als lebendiger Tyson.  
  
[1. ICH KANN DIESEN SATZ NICHT MEHR HÖREN!!!!!!!!! In X, sagt es Kakuyu immer und immer wieder.   
  
„Ich habe es gesehen und konnte es nicht verhindern" AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH. Genau wie in Yu-Gi-Oh   
  
„Das Schicksal liegt in deinen Händen" Ich krieg die Krise und deshalb, habe ich es jetzt auch mal genommen  
  
2. Hat Bryan weiße Haare? Weiß das gar nicht so genau *räusperwiepeinlich*]  
  
##der nächste Morgen##  
  
Das erste was AJ spürte, als sie aufwachte, war das ihr schrecklich schlecht war.  
  
Deshalb sprang sie auch auf und stürzte ins Bad. Ian, der dadurch wach wurde,   
  
folgte der Blonden nach einem Blick auf die Uhr //5 Uhr Morgens. Oh Gott//   
  
Im Bad angekommen sah er seine beste Freundin auch schon. „AJ alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt   
  
(O.K. die frage is Überflüssig. Er sieht ja dass sie sich übergeben muss. SD).   
  
„Nein *würg* mir geht's *würg* scheiße *würg*."   
  
Und das sah man(n) ihr auch an.   
  
Das Gesicht Kalkweiß, Schweiß auf der Stirn und Zitternd saß sie 10 Minuten später wider auf ihrem Bett.  
  
„Was ist gestern eigentlich in Boris' Büro noch passiert?" fragte Ian leise.   
  
„Er hat mir meinen Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte geschlagen, mehrmals.   
  
Mir in den Magen geschlagen, mich getreten und gegen die Wand geschleudert. 10 Minuten lang."   
  
Während sie sprach traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.   
  
//Vor 6 Jahren bin ich in die Abtei gekommen. Damals hat Boris schon mit Vergnügen auf mich eingeschlagen.   
  
Dann die Vergewaltigung vor vier Jahre. Das schlimmste ist aber das ich mich an nichts mehr   
  
Erinnern kann was bis zu meinem Zehnten Lebensjahr geschehen ist.// Nicht einmal fetzten Ihrer Erinnerung hatte sie.  
  
Da war nur eine undurchdringliche Schwärze in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Das einzige was sicher war, war das sie nicht in der Abtei gelebt hatte.   
  
Man hatte sie unweit der Abtei im Schnee gefunden.   
  
Das was Aufschluss zu ihrer Vergangenheit geben konnte war ihr Blade. Auf ihm war das Logo der BBA gewesen.   
  
Inzwischen war das auch entfernt.   
  
Ihr Blade hatte noch eine Besonderheit, er erzeugte ein sehr starkes Magnetfeld   
  
(Ach ich liebe diese neuen Magnacore- Blades. *bg* SD)   
  
Was noch auf ihre Vergangenheit schließen lassen konnte war, das sie schon damals eine Spitzenmäßige Bladerin gewesen.   
  
Sie hatte die totale Kontrolle über ihr Bitbeast Lupus, einem riesigen grausilbernen Wolf mit violetten Augen.   
  
Und da es ein echtes Bitbeast war konnte sie schon gar nicht in der Abtei gelebt haben.  
  
Was nur bedeuten konnte dass sie auf einer Schule der BBA gewesen war.   
  
Hinzu kam ein großer, silberner Ring in der Form eines Wolfskopfes.  
  
##30 Minuten später##  
  
„Ian?" „Hm?" der kleinere drehte sich in Richtung des Bads. AJ stand mit nassen Haaren in der Tür zu dem weiß gekachelten Raum.   
  
„Wir müssen Tyson helfen, sonst bringt Tala ihn noch um. Bitte Ian!" sie sah ihn Flehend an.   
  
Der Junge nickte nur.  
  
Kurz darauf betraten die beiden Freunde das Zimmer ihres Teamchefs und erschraken.   
  
Der blauhaarige Junge lag zusammengerollt auf dem Boden und atmete fast nicht mehr.   
  
„TYSON!" kaum hatte die blonde Engländerin das geschrieen stürzte sie schon zu dem am boden liegenden.   
  
Kurz darauf hatten sie den Japaner schon in ihr Zimmer gebracht. „Ian, Ich muss ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen."   
  
Wand sie sich an den kleineren, nachdem sie die Wunden begutachtet hatte.  
  
„Bist du verrückt Boris erschlägt dich." Brauste dieser auf. Aber die blonde lies sich nicht aufhalten.  
  
Da es noch früh war, befanden sich keine Schüler in den Gängen und die Wachen konnte sie mit Leichtigkeit umgehen.   
  
So kam es das sie 15 Minuten später im Krankenhaus war.   
  
„Helfen sie mir!" rief sie einer Schwester zu. Als diese sah dass sich der Junge in den Armen des Mädchens nicht mehr bewegte,   
  
holte sie einen Arzt und eine Trage.   
  
Sie nahmen ihr den Verletzten Jungen ab und brachte ihn in ein Behandlungszimmer.   
  
30 Minuten später kam ein Pfleger zu ihr um die Personalien von Tyson zu erfragen.   
  
„Gut, ich muss sie nach dem Jungen befragen." Nach dem Nicken des Mädchens fuhr er mit seinen Fragen fort.  
  
„Name?" „Tyson." „Nachname?" „Unbekannt." „Wieso?" „Weil ich ihn nicht kenne. Genauso wenig wie Alter oder sonst etwas."   
  
„Gut, dann muss ich wissen was geschehen ist damit der Arzt sich ein genaues Bild machen kann?"  
  
„Er ist Vergewaltigt worden." „Wie bitte? Woher wissen sie das so genau?" fragte der junge Mann entsetzt.   
  
Bevor sie antworten konnte kam der Arzt auf sie zu.   
  
„Sind sie AJ?" wand er sich an die Blonde Engländerin. „Ja!" sagte sie während sie aufsprang.   
  
„Der Junge ist wach und hat nach ihnen gefragt. Kommen sie."   
  
Dann eilte sie dem älteren Mann hinterher.   
  
Wenige Minuten später betrat sie leise das Krankenzimmer. „Tyson?" flüsterte AJ.   
  
Der Junge blickte träge zur Tür und lächelte leicht. „AJ." Flüsterte er heiser.   
  
Das junge Mädchen setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm die Hand des jüngeren.   
  
„Warum bin ich hier?" fragte Tyson. „Ich hab dich in Tala` s Zimmer gefunden.   
  
Du warst ziemlich zusammengeschlagen worden. Warum hat er das gemacht?" gab die blonde zurück.   
  
Tyson traten Tränen in die Augen als er daran dachte was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war.   
  
„Schhhhh. Nicht weinen." Beruhigte sie ihn.   
  
Tyson begann nun leise zu erzählen weshalb Tala ihn zusammengeschlagen hatte.   
  
„Tala wollte das ich ihm einen Blase. Ich wollte nicht, das ist ja klar. Da hab ich ihn gebissen als er kurz vorm kommen war."   
  
AJ konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. „Oje das muss wehgetan haben. Aber jetzt bist du sicher.   
  
Soll ich jemanden bescheid geben?"   
  
fragte sie mit einem wider besorgten Blick.   
  
„Ich weis nicht. Ich will nicht das sie mich so sehen." Meinte der immer noch weinende Junge.   
  
„Aber wenn du Freunde hast. Die werden dir doch dann helfen, oder?" kam es von AJ.   
  
„Bestimmt, aber ich will nicht dass sie erfahren dass ich mich nicht gewehrt habe." Wimmerte der kleinere.   
  
„Mensch, Tyson das ist doch Unsinn. Du hättest dich gar nicht wehren können."   
  
Bei diesen Worten hatte sie dem blauhaarigen fest in die Augen gesehen.   
  
AJ wollte nicht das der Junge sich in ein Schneckenhaus zurückzog.   
  
Aber sie wusste auch das man nach so einem Erlebnis Freunde brauchte die einem halfen sich wider normal zu verhalten.   
  
Ihre Freunde hatten ihr auch geholfen die Berührungsängste zu überwinden.   
  
„Im Hotel Metropol findest du sie. Frag nach den BladeBrackers. Oder einfach nach den BBA- Teams."   
  
Sagte der Japaner mit gesengtem Blick. „Aber du kommst doch wider, oder?" meinte er dann noch panisch als sie zur Tür ging.   
  
Sie schmunzelte und sagte „Sobald ich kann. Ich muss nämlich nachher zurück in die Abtei."   
  
Dann verlies sie das Zimmer um Tysons Freunden bescheid zu sagen.   
  
  
  
##vor dem Hotel##  
  
Robert hatte es bei den Anderen einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten.   
  
Kai tigerte schon wider im Zimmer umher und der Rest Diskutierte aufs heftigste.  
  
Er musste seinen Kopf frei kriegen, deshalb wollte er ein Stück spazieren gehen. Seine Schritte lenkte er,   
  
ohne es zu ahnen in Richtung Abtei.   
  
##vor dem Kreml, auf dem Weg zwischen Abtei und Hotel##  
  
AJ lief an der Moskwa, den Kreml neben sich, entlang. Sie war allein, obwohl um sie herum viele Menschen waren,   
  
Touristen aus aller Herren Länder, sie beachteten sie nicht, sahen sie nicht.   
  
Um sie herum vernahm man die verschiedenen Sprachen der Reisegruppen.   
  
Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und eine verwunderte Jungen Stimme fragte „Annika?"  
  
##bei Robert##  
  
Er war in Richtung des Kremls gelaufen und kehrte nun um. Da sah er ein Mädchen vor sich hergehen.   
  
Deutlich sah er den silbernen Ring. //Der Wolf//. Er trat hinter sie, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach sie an. „Annika?"  
  
## ##  
  
Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah in das Gesicht eines violetthaarigen Jungen,   
  
der genauso groß wie sie selbst war. Plötzlich stürmten Erinnerungen auf sie ein.  
  
/\zwei Kinder in einem riesigen Park. Die Stimme eines kleinen Mädchens ruft   
  
„Eins, zwei, drei, vier, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein."   
  
(Ich weis hört sich an wie das Lied von OOMPH!   
  
Aber das haben meine Schwester und ich beim Versteckenspielen immer gesagt.)  
  
Dann wieder das Mädchen, diesmal älter und allein. Sie stand in einem Labor. /\  
  
Immer mehr Erinnerungen kamen zurück. Dann stoppte es, sie verweilten an einem Augenblick.   
  
Ein Schuss gellte auf und sie sah einen jungen Mann stürzen, sterben. „KAAAIIIII!!!"   
  
Als sie wider zu sich kam lag sie in den Armen des Jungen Mannes. „Robert?"   
  
flüsterte sie mit Unglauben in der Stimme. „Ja!" kam es eben so leise zurück.   
  
„Ich Erinnere mich wider. Gott ich Erinnere mich wider." Dann entfernte sie sich wider ein Stück von Ihm, von Robert,   
  
Ihrem Zwillingsbruder.   
  
##15 Minuten später, ein Café im Metropol##  
  
Sie hatten sich weit nach hinten in das Café gesetzt um sich ungestört zu unterhalten.   
  
Und außerdem durfte AJ nicht mit ihm, Robert, gesehen werden.   
  
„Dobri djien." Grüßte AJ die Bedienung. „Dobri djien. Was wünschen sie?" fragte dieser.   
  
„Zwei Cola und zwei mal Apfeltorte." Sagte die Blonde mit einem lächeln.   
  
„Eigenartige Kombination." Sagte Robert mit einem Grinsen nachdem die Bedienung wider weg war.   
  
„So sag mal Schwesterherz. Warum bist du in Moskau?"   
  
„Na ja. Vor 6 Jahren floh ich aus den Laboratorien der BBA. Kai half mir dabei, und starb.   
  
Bis gerade eben konnte ich mich deshalb auch an nichts erinnern was bis zu meinem 10ten Lebensjahr geschehen ist."  
  
Inzwischen war das bestellte gekommen und AJ hatte auch bereits bezahlt.  
  
„Und wo lebst du. In einem Heim?" „Schön wär's. Ich lebe in der Abtei der Biovolt Corporation.   
  
Außerdem weist du wo ich hier im Hotel die BladeBrackers finde?" Robert war das Entsetzten ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
  
Der Junge Adlige fing sich aber wider und antwortete auf die Frage seiner blonden Schwester.  
  
„Ja ich bin mit ihnen befreundet. Warum?" „Gott sei Dank. Du musst ihnen sagen das Tyson im Krankenhaus ist.   
  
Doch bevor er etwas darauf sagen konnte piepte etwas bei seiner Schwester. Diese zog ein kleines Gerät aus ihrer Jackentasche.   
  
||AJ komm schnell zurück in die Abtei. Ian.||  
  
„Sorry Brüderchen ich muss los. Hier." Damit legte sie einen Zettel auf den Tisch.  
  
Mit einem gerufenen „Dos vi Danja, Robert." Verschwand sie aus dem Café.  
  
(Bei dem Dos vi Danja bin ich mir nich ganz sicher. Wer weis was auf Wiedersehen in Russisch heißt Mailt es doch bitte. SD)  
  
Dieser sprang auf, schnappte sich den Zettel und rannte ihr hinter her.   
  
„WARTE!" rief er noch, doch das Mädchen war in der Menschenmasse, die sich hier tummelte, verschwunden.  
  
##Abtei, 20 Minuten später##  
  
„Mensch Ian warum holst du mich den?" fragte sie sichtlich genervt.   
  
„F***, Boris hat die Majestics zu einem Kampf herausgefordert. Deshalb bist du hier."   
  
Schrie der kleine Russe. „Ach und wo?" AJ schien sich dafür nicht zu Interessieren.   
  
Wegen irgendeinem Null- Acht- Fünfzehn Kampf unterbrach er ihr Treffen mit Robert.   
  
Das der kleinere gar nicht wissen konnte wobei er gestört hatte übersah sie geflissentlich.   
  
„Krowglae Stadium." Antwortete Ian. „Urks, Blutaugen Stadion. Welches Genie war da den am Werk." Sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht.   
  
„*eg* Den Namen hat Mr. Hiwatari dem Stadion gegeben." „Aha, und wo ist das genau?"   
  
„20km von Moskau entfernt. Ein Stadion aus Eis. Boris, Tala und Bryan sind schon dort."   
  
  
  
„Ach, und AJ dein Notebook hat vorhin gepiepst." Kaum hatte Ian das gesagt flitzte AJ schon an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Zimmer.   
  
„Warte. Wir müssen los." Doch sie war schon weg.  
  
##bei AJ##  
  
Sie holte sich ihr Notebook aus Ians und ihrem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in den Innenhof der Abtei.   
  
Dort wartete Ian bereits im Helikopter.   
  
„Sag mal spinnst du? Wir sollten schon längst in der Luft sein."   
  
„*seufzt* Ian es war wichtig." Mit diesen Worten klappte sie ihren Computer auf.  
  
§§ Hy My, hasst du was gefunden? §§   
  
$$ Dir auch hy Chéri. Und ja ich habe etwas gefunden.   
  
Tala wurde zu einem Cyborg gemacht.   
  
All seine Reaktionen und Taten entstehen durch seine Programmierung. $$  
  
§§ Können wir ihn wider normal machen? §§ die junge Engländerin war verzweifelt.   
  
Schließlich war Tala ein guter Freund, gewesen.   
  
$$ Ich kann mich in seine Programmierung einhacken und sie rückgängig machen. $$  
  
§§ Dann tu das. Tala soll wider so werden wie er war. §§  
  
Dann klappte AJ das Notebook wider zu und wandte sich an Ian.   
  
„Warum hat Boris den Kampf arrangiert?" „Er will die Bitbeasts." //Klar hätte ich mir auch denken können//.   
  
Den Rest des Fluges sprach keiner mehr ein Wort.  
  
##im Metropol##  
  
„KAI!" rief Robert noch bevor er das Zimmer richtig betreten hatte. „Tyson ist im Krankenhaus." Sagte er völlig außer Atem.  
  
„WAS? WARUM KRANKENHAUS?" schrie Kai völlig außer sich. „Geh hin und frag ihn." Meinte Jonny genervt.   
  
„Und eh, wir müssen zum Turnier, eh." „Äh, welches Turnier?" fragte nun Robert.   
  
„Biovolt hat uns, also die Majestics, zu einem Kampf herausgefordert." Antwortete Oliver dem etwas(etwas??????) überraschten Robert.   
  
„Das heißt wir müssen gehen." Sagte nun die gerade eingetretene Judy Tate.   
  
„Ich komme mit." Sagte Kai bestimmt. „Willst du nicht mit den Anderen zu Tyson?" fragte Emily.   
  
„Nein Tyson ist im Krankenhaus weil die ihm wehgetan haben und dafür werden die DemolitionBoys büßen."   
  
Sagte Kai mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
Das ganze war jetzt fast 45 Minuten her.  
  
Nun standen die acht, also die Majestics, Judy, Emily, Kai, Mr. Dickinson, staunend vor diesem sogenannten Stadion.   
  
Es war komplette aus Eis. Aufeinmahl hörten sie das Geräusch von einem nahenden Helikopter,   
  
der auch wenige Augenblicke später über sie hinwegflog.  
  
##im Helikopter##  
  
AJ blickte aus dem Seiten Fenster des Helis. Das Stadion war riesig und, sie musste schlucken, voller Menschen.   
  
Sie landeten mitten in der Arena, das Krowglae Stadium war nach oben hin geöffnet. Da kam auch schon Bryan auf sie zu.   
  
„VERDAMMT WO WART IHR. IHR KÖNNT VON GLÜCK REDEN DAS DIE MAJESTICS NOCH NICHT HIER SIND!"   
  
schrie er gegen das Motorengeheul des wider startenden Helis an.  
  
AJ stöhnte innerlich auf. Ohne auf Bryan einzugehen verschwand die blonde Richtung Arena Absperrung.   
  
Dort setzte sie sich soweit wie möglich von Tala entfernt hin.  
  
Kurz darauf tippte sie schon wider auf ihrem Notebook herum.   
  
§§ My ich brauch alle Infos über die Majestics. §§  
  
$$ Name: Enrique Giancarlo   
  
Bit Beast: Amphilyon  
  
Alter: 15  
  
Größe: 1,65m  
  
Nationalität: Italiener   
  
Hobbies: Beyblade, Frauen $$  
  
§§ Wie bitte? Ô_ô Frauen? §§  
  
$$ Name: Oliver Espoir  
  
Bit Beast: Unicolyon  
  
Alter: 15   
  
Größe:1,65m   
  
Nationalität: Franzose  
  
Hobbies: Beyblade, Kochen $$  
  
§§ Das wird leicht. *eg* §§  
  
$$ AJ! $$  
  
$$ Name: Jonathan [Jonny] McGregor  
  
Bit Beast: Salamalyon  
  
Alter: 16  
  
Größe:1,70m  
  
Nationalität: Schotte  
  
Hobbies: Beyblade, Sport, Kai demütigen, Leute als Versager bezeichnen $$  
  
§§ Der wird bald sein Spiegelbild als Versager bezeichnen. *eg* §§   
  
$$ Name: Robert Jürgens   
  
Bit Beast: Griffolyon  
  
//Oh…  
  
Alter: 16  
  
Größe: 1,75m  
  
//…mein…  
  
Nationalität: Engländer  
  
Hobbies: Beyblade, Schachspielen, Geschichten erzählen  
  
//…Gott…//  
  
§§ AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Robert ist einer der Majestics. -_-.   
  
Ich sterbe. Ô_Ô Aber Geschichten erzählen, das kann der doch gar nicht? *totalverwundertbin* §§   
  
$$ AJ hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn. Boris ist im Anmarsch. $$   
  
Sofort klappte AJ den Computer zu und stand auf.  
  
//Gleich kommt wider die „geile", von wegen Gewinne und so, Rede. ô_~.//   
  
Die blonde schaltete erst mal für die nächsten 5 Minuten ab.   
  
##bei den Majestics##   
  
„Also die DemolitionBoys haben ein neues Team Mitglied. Es ist ein Mädchen. Ihr Name ist AJ."   
  
Gab Judy Tate die gerade erhaltenen Informationen weiter.   
  
„Mehr haben wir nicht?" fragte Oliver verwundert. „Nein. Sie ist der BBA eine völlig Unbekannte.   
  
Wir wissen nichts über ihren Blade oder ihr BitBeast." Sagte die am PC sitzende Emily.   
  
„Wie ist die Reinfolge der Kontrahenten?" fragte nun Robert.   
  
Er hoffte als erster Kämpfen zu können um seine Schwester sobald wie möglich wieder zu sehen.   
  
„Du kämpfst als erster Robert, danach Jonny, als dritter Oliver und zuletzt Enrique."  
  
##bei den DemolitionBoys##  
  
//Gott sei Dank. Er ist fertig mit seiner Rede.// am liebsten hätte AJ Halleluja gerufen. Boris redete ja so wieso immer das Selbe.   
  
„So großer Teamchef, wie ist die Aufstellung?" fragte AJ ironisch.  
  
„Du, Ich, dann Bryan und zuletzt Ian." Antwortete Tala leicht sauer.   
  
  
  
Sie würden gleich anfangen, deshalb suchte AJ, aus einem Fach ihres Notebooks,   
  
eine Art Freisprechanlage und zog sie über das rechte Ohr.   
  
„OK, kannst du mich gut verstehen My?" „Laut und deutlich."   
  
tbc 


End file.
